


Soon Enough

by RoseIsRelatable



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: I'm sorry everybody, Kissing, M/M, Promises, Sad, Short One Shot, but hopeful, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable
Summary: The night before Yonghoon leaves for his military enlistment, Keonhee can't sleep.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Soon Enough

**Author's Note:**

> By request, for someone who asked to remain anonymous.

It was 3 AM, and Lee Keonhee couldn’t sleep. Something tugged at his mind, warning him of the pain he would suffer later in the day. It pulled and prodded at his heart like an iron poker in a fireplace. Keonhee thrashed against his blankets and groaned before rising from his bed, rubbing his aching eyes, and traipsing across the corridor to the other boy group’s apartment. He keyed in the passcode he knew by heart to unlock the door, slipped inside, and made his way down the narrow hallway to the bedrooms. 

The maknae line slept in one of the rooms, sprawled out over each other, limbs tangled together. Looking in at the two younger boys, Keonhee suddenly felt selfish. Like he had no right to be so upset over this, to hurt so badly. After all, those boys were Yonghoon’s bandmates. They knew him longer and better than Keonhee probably ever would.

Still, he continued on towards the other bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and Keonhee pushed it open as quietly as he could, though the hinges creaked and would have given him away if the occupants hadn’t been fast asleep. Well, all but one of them. 

Jin Yonghoon brought one nimble finger to his lips when he saw Keonhee’s form in the doorway. He reached out a hand, beckoning the younger to his bed. Yonghoon lifted the blankets in invitation, and Keonhee slipped under them. The pair wrapped themselves around each other and Keonhee felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He’d held them back for so long. “Do you really have to, hyung?” he whispered, running his fingers through Yonghoon’s shaggy brown hair. Something about it, and knowing he wouldn’t get to do it again for a long while, had him sniffling loudly as he fought against the tears that were starting to spill down his cheeks.

“Hey, shush,” Yonghoon urged. He pressed a soft kiss against Keonhee’s pouting lips. “You’ll wake everyone.” Keonhee tightened his grip and wrapped his leg around Yonghoon, like that would prevent his hyung from leaving. “You know I have to go. We all do, sooner or later. We’re men. It’s our duty.” Yonghoon planted a quick kiss on the tip of Keonhee’s nose. “But I’ll be back before you know it. They’ll discharge me soon enough. You’ll see.” He kissed Keonhee’s forehead. “And then it will be your turn one day. And my maknaes. They’ll have to go. But we’ll always come back for each other. It’s what we do.”

Keonhee felt hot. Getting upset and crying had always lit him up like a furnace, whether he was angry or not. And he knew he wasn’t angry. He just ached. He dragged his fingers through Yonghoon’s soft hair again and again. “They’ll make you cut it all off today,” he whispered sadly. “What will I do while you’re gone? Who’ll hold me like this when I can’t sleep?”

“Nobody, I hope,” Yonghoon teased. “You’re all mine. I’ll be home again soon enough.”

“You keep saying that!” Keonhee whined.

“Because it’s true.” Yonghoon brought his mouth close to Keonhee’s and mumbled, “You’ll blink twice, and I’ll be back in your arms. I’ll be back before you can say you miss me.”

And this time, it was Keonhee who yearned forward to capture Yonghoon’s lips. He kissed with a fervor Yonghoon hadn’t felt from Keonhee since their first secret tryst hidden beneath a blanket in the cold basement practice room. Now, as Keonhee wrapped himself even more tightly around Yonghoon, the elder allowed his hands to roam and slide beneath the thin fabric of Keonhee’s sleep shirt, grazing against hot, smooth skin. Keonhee’s tongue worked itself between Yonghoon’s lips. 

Yonghoon broke the kiss and breathed, “If we’re going to do this, I think Hyungu and Harin would be insulted if I didn’t kick them out of the room first.”

“Hyung, I don’t care what we do,” Keonhee whimpered. “I’m being selfish, I know, but if I can’t stop you from leaving, I want to spend your last night as close to you as possible.”

Yonghoon’s hand traced gentle circles on Keonhee’s bare back. “I couldn’t sleep,” he whispered.

“I couldn’t either,” Keonhee replied. “I’ll visit you after training. And we can go out for bulgogi on the days they let you off-base. And you’ll still have a phone, won’t you?”

“I will,” Yonghoon said. “You’ll send me messages every day?”

“All 639 of them.” Keonhee smiled when he saw Yonghoon’s eyes widen in the dark. “I did the math. You’ll be gone for about 639 days, and I’ll be counting down.” He placed his hand on Yonghoon’s face, stroking his hyung’s cheek with his thumb. “Don’t let me keep you awake. You have a big day starting in a few hours.”

“I’ll miss you, Keonhee,” Yonghoon sighed. He kissed Keonhee’s soft pink lips again, trying to savor the taste and sensation. Keonhee pulled back and tucked his head under Yonghoon’s chin. “Sleep tight.”

“I will,” Keonhee said. “See you again soon enough, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Anonymous,  
> I'm sorry it was so sad. But we have been talking a lot lately about how we eventually, inevitably, have to say a temporary goodbye to our darling Yonghoon. 
> 
> Everybody else,  
> I hope you liked it. You can leave a comment to ask for your own oneshot. Or, if you prefer to be anonymous, find me on my Instagram (@socialnabi) and make your request in a message.


End file.
